


I Have Better Taste Than You Do

by FightMilk



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightMilk/pseuds/FightMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee and Dennis have a short conversation. Sometimes they actually get along (not a Dee/Dennis thing).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Better Taste Than You Do

"Hey, Dennis?"

"Mm."

"I think I like girls."

"No shit, sis. I've seen the way that you look at Maureen when she comes over."

"Gross! Maureen? You can smell her breath from twenty feet away."

"Nah, Maureen's great." Dennis looked out the window, a dreamy look falling over his face. Dee recognized that look--Dennis had checked out of the conversation.

"Okay, bye then." Dee would just go write about it in her diary. It would be time to get a new one soon; she was filling them up pretty quickly these days.

"No, no, sit down. Tell me about this girl. Is it Fatty Magoo? I always knew--"

"It's not Fatty Magoo, Dennis. God damnit. I have better taste than you do." She looked almost irritated but Dennis knew that expression. A smirk was hiding behind that bony scowl. It broke into a full grin as Dee sat down. Her face was flooded with relief, excitement.

"Okay, well. First of all, she's actually cute..."

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine that Dee had to hear a lot about Maureen (and Dennis' various other love interests) in high school. Dennis figured he should return the favor (getting some dirt on Dee never hurts, either).


End file.
